Penasaran
by verlirene
Summary: (Kolaborasi dengan "shorinan") Eren meleleh kepanasan, Eren membeku kedinginan, Eren basah, Eren merasa berbunga-bunga, dan Armin yang penasaran karena Eren mendadak membuat versi global warmingnya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba-tiba bicara, empat mata, di perpustakaan tua berdebu, tentang Eren dan-Jean. Loh, kok Jean? #TAKABURC ! Yeay!


**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN** © **Isayama Hajime.** Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali rasa puas dari finisher karena berhasil ngetroll starter.

(dari starter)

 **Warning:** Dengan segala ketidaksempurnaan dan kenistaan di dalamnya, mohon dimaafkan :'

 _Salam Shorinan_ : Penulis yang entah bagaimana mendapatkan dan akan melanjutkan fanfiksi ini, saya mohon maafkan diri ini :' #TAKABURC! Yeay!

* * *

 _ **\- Penasaran -**_

 _ **Curious**_ – _Penasaran /pe-na-sar-an/_ _ **adjektiva**_ _bersikeras hendak berbuat sesuatu, sangat menghendaki; sangat ingin hendak mengetahui sesuatu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Armin Arlert. Teman sepermainan Eren sejak Eren masih mengompol di celana. Teman satu sekolah Eren, sering satu kelas, dan tak jarang sebangku. Intinya mereka adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat.

Saking dekatnya mereka, Armin sudah hapal betul bagaimana kriteria pendamping hidup impian Eren. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Armin selalu menjadi korban yang diminta oleh Eren untuk menjadi tukang pos surat cinta kepada berbagai macam tipe wanita yang sempat-sempatnya disukai oleh Eren. Armin sendiri tak jarang menjadi korban semprotan para wanita incaran Eren atau malah tatapan kasihan, tapi Armin tidak pernah cerita pada Eren. Eren tampak rapuh kalau soal wanita.

Sebagai sesama lelaki yang seharusnya saling paham bagaimana jalan pikiran mereka akan mengarah ketika percakapan terjadi, Armin menjadi pihak yang paham betul apa yang akan dicurhatkan oleh Eren ketika mereka mulai mengobrol. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, untuk yang pertama kalinya Armin menyerah. _Apa-apaan Eren yang satu ini_.

Eren meleleh kepanasan katanya. Padahal sekarang musim dingin terdingin menurut lamaran cuaca, _eh_ ramalan cuaca.

Eren membeku kedinginan katanya. Padahal sekarang sedang badai gelombang panas yang membuat jalan aspal Tokyo mendidih.

Eren basah katanya. _Duh, Eren kenapa?_ Padahal seingat Armin, musim gugur kemarin tidak hujan sama sekali.

Eren merasa berbunga-bunga katanya. Padahal saat dia mengatakannya, musim semi datang terlambat.

 _Terus apa yang membuat Eren membuat versi_ global warming- _nya sendiri?_

Eren tertawa bahagia di dalam ruangan klub. Bukannya Armin tidak senang, hanya saja kelakuan sahabatnya ini semakin membuatnya pusing, apalagi Eren tidak biasanya tidak bercerita padanya. Sambil sesekali merogoh kantungnya, mengambil _handphone_ , dan merona karena sesuatu yang dia lihat dari kotak kecil canggih yang dia pegang.

Armin memerhatikan Eren.

.

.

.

"Tidak selalu merona, _sih_ ," Armin suatu hari bergumam, bertopang dagu di meja kelasnya dan menatap bangku Eren yang masih kosong di sebelahnya. Tidak biasanya Eren menyuruhnya berangkat terlebih dulu.

"Kenapa Armin?"

"Kadang merengut, menahan jeritan, atau kadang mendesah. Tapi katanya dia mendesah karena getaran _handphone_ -nya. Aku penasaran..."

"...Armin?"

Armin berkedip sekali, dua kali. "Oh, Sasha."

"Kau sehat? Sudah makan?" Sasha mengerutkan alis, menatap Armin dan mengunyah roti. Nada suaranya agak khawatir.

Armin terdiam, "Boleh kubagi sedikit rotimu, Sasha?"

"Tentu."

Armin menggigit roti pemberian Sasha dengan alis berkerut.

.

.

.

Jujur saja, sebagai sahabat terdekat Eren, Armin tidak ingin mengusik kebahagiaan remaja berambut cokelat itu. Sebagai sahabat yang perhatian, Armin juga menyadari kedekatan Eren yang tiba-tiba dengan Jean.

Berawal dari bertengkar soal personel _band_ favorit mereka, soal band _Aerosmooth_ yang kabarnya akan bubar, sampai akhirnya menemukan titik temu bahwa selera musik mereka sama. Tuh kan, Armin turut senang kok sebenarnya.

"Armin?"

"Ya?" _Oh, Eren._

Eren mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku ada janji dengan Jean. Kau pulang sendirian hari ini tidak apa-ap– Oi!" Armin menatap Jean yang sudah menarik belakang kerah kemeja Eren dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Nanti terlambat, bodoh. Kami duluan ya, Armin!" Jean mengatakannya sambil tersenyum pada Armin.

"Un, hati-hati," jawab Armin sambil melambaikan tangan. _Tapi pulang sekolah sendirian kan sepi._ Armin menghela napas sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Suara Eren yang meronta ditarik Jean masih terdengar sampai kelas.

.

.

.

Hingga sampailah hari ini, jam makan siang, rasa penasaran Armin akan terjawab semuanya. Semua- _mua_ nya, ketika Eren menghampiri mejanya dan Armin mendadak duduk tidak tenang saking senangnya karena menduga-duga. _Apakah Eren mau cerita? Apakah Eren mau cerita? Apakah Eren–_

"Ada apa, Eren?"

Eren saja belum sempat bertanya.

"Aku...ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting denganmu," suara Eren terdengar agak bergetar dengan pandangan tertuju pada ujung sepatunya. _Uh oh._

Armin menunggu kelanjutannya dan dari kejauhan Jean tampak mendekat ke arah yang sama – meja Armin, tempat Eren berada. "Aku harus pergi sekarang! Pokoknya temui aku di atap sekolah kalau sudah pulang! Dah, Armin!" wajah Eren tampak tidak tenang dan langsung berlari keluar kelas sambil menarik dasi seragam Jean.

"Oi! _Ohok_!"

 _Atap? Genting sekolah maksudnya? Sekolah kita 'kan tidak ada_ rooftop _-nya._

"Armin," suara Eren lirih dan wajahnya merona.

Angin berhembus cukup kuat dan matahari di luar sana terasa semakin terik. Jendela di dalam ruangan sampai membuat bunyi yang aneh ketika angin masuk melalui celah-celahnya. Lalu di sinilah mereka, di dalam ruangan teratas gedung sekolah, perpustakaan kosong yang sangat berdebu dan sudah membuat ujung hidung Armin memerah. Jantung Armin berdegup sangat kencang sampai keinginan untuk bersin karena alergi debu terlupakan. Ah, sudahlah yang penting adalah akhirnya! Akhirnya!

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," mata hijaunya Eren melirik ke arah lain selain mata biru Armin. Si kepala kuning hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata sahabatnya. Armin berkeringat karena terlalu antusias.

"... ini tentang Jean dan aku. Sebenarnya kami..."

Armin mendengarkan dengan seksama. "… Ya?"

Eren menghela napas panjang sebelum membisikkan hal ini. "… bersekongkol."

Armin terdiam cukup lama.

"Armin, kau mengerti arti kata bersekongkol, kan?"

 _Eren, entah kamu ini terlalu polos atau terlalu idiot, duh._ Armin mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali sebelum menunjukkan ekspresi kesal karena pernyataan Eren. Tetapi yang lebih penting adalah… dia tidak mengerti. "Bersekongkol? Untuk apa?"

"SSSSSH! Jangan keras-keras!" Eren menutup mulut Armin dengan kedua tangannya, padahal sebenarnya juga tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka. "Nanti kalau orangnya tahu, bagaimana?"

Armin semakin tidak mengerti. "… Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Eren?"

"Ini tentang Jean dia… punya _stalker_ , Armin."

Armin diam saja dan mendengarkan kendati masih agak kesulitan mencerna fakta bahwa Jean yang mukanya bahkan lebih mirip makhluk meringkik berkaki empat ketimbang manusia bisa-bisanya punya _stalker_.

"Kau kenal Marco Bott dari kelas sebelah? Itu loh, anak dari pemilik supermarket Botts and Co dan kapten tim basket. Tahun lalu dia peringkat dua seangkatan. Selalu berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki karena rumahnya berjarak tiga blok dari sini. Lalu, dia juga mewakili sekolah kita dalam olimpiade Bahasa Jerman. Dan—"

"Eren, hentikan." Armin mulai lelah dengan trivia-trivia tidak penting mengenai Marco yang sudah Armin ketahui sedari dulu dan hanya menghabiskan ruang di otaknya. "Aku juga ikut olimpiade Bahasa Jerman, kalau kau lupa. Dia temanku di karantina juga."

Eren terdiam. "Oh iya. Oh. _Oh_. Maafkan aku Armin."

Namun info-info janggal ini justru membuat Armin berpikiran sebaliknya. Bukan Jean yang dikuntit oleh Marco, tapi—

"Eren, katakan padaku. Apa Jean yang memberitahumu semua ini?"

"Y-Ya! Tentu saja!" Eren menjawab dengan polos, seperti seorang… _Eren_. "Awalnya aku tidak mau, kok! Dia kan rival terberatku dan menyebalkan. Tapi dia menraktirku dan wajahnya seperti orang marah juga, jadi aku mengiyakan… saja…." Lambat laun volume suara Eren semakin mengecil, terutama setelah melihat tatapan galak Armin yang seolah berkata 'Eren-kamu-konyol-atau-bagaimana-sih?' saat mendengarkan ceritanya. "Armin, kau marah?"

 _Ups_.

Armin menggeleng. "Tidak Eren," jawabnya, lalu menambahkan saat melihat raut muka Eren yang tidak percaya, "Sungguh. Tidak. Lanjutkan ceritamu, kumohon."

Walau nampak ragu, Eren masih melanjutkan. "Baik, baik. Jadi… sejak saat itu, aku memerhatikan Marco. DAN KAU TAHU ARMIN? Marco ternyata mengeriiiiiikan! Setiap pulang sekolah, dia selalu menunggu Jean di depan pintu keluar. Saat pagi juga, dia selalu menyapa Jean juga! Lalu berhubung seminggu lagi valentine, kemarin Marco menanyakan ke Jean mau hadiah apa, coba! Bukankah itu mengerikan, Armin?! Memangnya normal ya kalau cowok suka dengan cowok lain?!"

Di saat seperti ini, Armin terkadang suka frustrasi dengan sahabatnya sendiri itu. Padahal kalau Armin mengamati Eren dengan cara seksama layaknya kalimat di naskah proklamasi, dia sudah seperti _fanboy_ -nya Jean. Atau lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta dengan Jean. Ya intinya—kalian mengerti maksudnya.

Armin ingin sekali mengeluarkan pendapatnya sebelum prasangka dan praduga Eren sampai pada titik di mana bocah itu kesulitan membedakan mana info objektif, akurat, dan terpercaya yang ia dapatkan dari Jean dan mana yang merupakan delusinya sendiri. Armin terus-menerus memainkan perannya sebagai pendengar setia; ia mendengarkan bagaimana isi dompet Jean membuat Eren terpesona, bagaimana Jean rupanya memiliki banyak kesamaan dengannya, bagaimana kelakuan Marco yang nampak baik di luar tetapi mengerikan di dalam, dan sebagainya.

Untungnya Eren berhenti saat mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi. "… Sudah ya begitu saja," tukas Eren sekaligus menyudahi sesi cerita kali ini. "Kembali ke kelas, yuk."

Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan perintah. Eren sudah hapal dan mengerti bagaimana Armin dalam hal akademis, walau dia belum tahu kalau Armin yang merupakan malaikat di kelas sesungguhnya tahu lebih banyak daripada yang Eren ketahui selama ini.

Armin mengangguk dan kedua siswa terkuntet di kelas itupun berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas. Dalam perjalanan Eren mendadak mulas karena baru ingat kalau setelah ini adalah kelas Sir Levi dan dia belum belajar sama sekali.

.

.

.

Armin sebagai langganan penyabet peringkat nomor satu di angkatan melewati kelas Sir Levi tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Sudah biasa. Dia bahkan sudah mengingat materinya di luar kepala. Bahkan, daripada mengkhawatirkan nilai kuisnya, sekarang Armin justru terlalu fokus memerhatikan kelakuan tiga orang yang menjadi biang keladi dari rasa penasarannya belakangan.

Jean Kirstein. Eren Yeager. Marco Bott.

Walau yang terakhir hanya bisa ia perhatikan saat pagi hari atau saat pulang sekolah.

Entah ketiganya bergerak terlalu mulus dan jago bersembunyi dari bayang-bayang gosip atau Armin saja yang memang kali ini kurang perhatian, tetapi setelah Eren menceritakan semuanya, di mata semua menjadi… semakin rumit. Seperti labirin yang Armin belum menemukan titik temunya. Seperti dua garis sejajar dalam persamaan.

Ia hendak mengabaikan semua ini sembari berdoa semoga Eren baik-baik saja dan tidak terkena angkara murka dari Marco. Walau Armin merasa bahwa cerita Eren janggal, karena dari hari-hari pelatihan dan karantina yang Armin jalani dengan Marco, membayangkan pemuda berbintik wajah itu untuk menjadi _stalker_ memang hal yang sulit. Marco, menurut pendapat Armin, adalah pemuda baik hati yang bahkan untuk menyakiti tikus percobaan di kelas Biologi saja tak sanggup. Marco Bott yang kaya tapi sederhana, bisa segalanya tapi merasa selalu rendah diri—yang seperti itu _stalker_?

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Ada yang salah di sini. Tetapi Armin masih belum bisa menemukan apa yang salah dan hanya bisa menunggu sampai waktu memberinya penjelasan. Tentu saja, dengan sedikit usaha yang bisa ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Tetapi Armin berubah pikiran. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan waktu memberi jawaban. Tidak di saat Eren berubah menjadi sosok menyebalkan yang membatalkan janji pergi dengannya ke pameran buku, tepat tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan.

Dan alasannya selalu sama: Jean Kirstein.

"Lagi Eren?" Armin bertanya dengan kesal, suaranya sampai naik satu oktaf. "Tapi kita sudah merencanakan ini dari bulan lalu, Eren…."

"Iya Armin. Aku tahu! Tapi Jean benar-benar butuh pertolonganku dan—"

Telepon diputus. Armin sudah muak. Kalau memang Eren benar-benar sebegitu mabuk kepayangnya dengan Jean, tidak perlu pakai alasan 'butuh pertolongan' atau apa, kali. Armin toh juga akan memberi restu kalau sahabatnya ternyata menemukan tambatan hati pada sosok Jean Kirstein. Armin juga bukan manusia kolot yang melarang Eren pacaran dengan sesama lelaki hanya karena dilarang agama dan semesta ini selalu berkutat di agama.

Armin memandang ponselnya dibarengi desah tertahan. Ada suatu perasaan yang terasa menyesakkan dadanya, suatu perasaan yang belum familier bagi Armin, tetapi kelak akan ia kenali sebagai 'kekecewaan'.

.

.

.

Pertemuannya dengan sosok yang menjadi penyebab rumor bukanlah suatu momen yang disengaja. Hanya kebetulan karena sebentar lagi akan ada olimpiade Kimia dan baik Marco maupun Armin—kedua tertinggi seangkatan—terpilih _lagi_ untuk mewakili sekolah. Ini artinya karantina, makanan hotel, dan absen dari kegiatan akademis selama jangka waktu tertentu—setelah seleksi tingkat regional.

Bukannya Armin ragu kalau mereka berdua akan gagal di seleksi regional, sih.

Mereka mendengarkan penjelasan Mister Smith dengan seksama, terkait penjelasan seleksi, materi, dan sebagainya. Hanya tetek bengek yang sudah biasa dijalani Armin, dengan perbedaan di beberapa bagian. Pertemuan itu makan waktu sepanjang istirahat makan siang dan baik Marco maupun Armin sudah mendapatkan surat izin untuk bolos kelas selanjutnya dari Mister Smith.

Awalnya Armin akan menggunakan waktu kosong itu untuk ke kantin. Namun, saat teringat lagi akan Eren, mendadak sebuah ide tercetus di benaknya.

"Marco," Armin memanggil Marco yang berjalan di depannya, siap kembali ke kelas (karena Marco anak baik, terima kasih). "Kau keberatan tidak kalau menemaniku makan siang?"

Marco agak terkejut dengan perkataan Armin. Tumben sekali—seorang Armin Arlert yang rela menempuh hujan badai demi nilai kehadiran penuh, mengajaknya bolos? Walau bolos mereka legal, tetap saja ini membuat Marco terheran-heran. "Kau yakin Armin? Tapi kelas akan mulai seben—"

"… Ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, Marco," Armin menukas penolakan Jean dengan raut muka serius. Membuat Marco semakin bingung. "Dan ini tentang Jean."

Sepertinya menyebutkan nama Jean adalah keputusan yang benar. Muka Marco segera pucat pasi saat mendengar nama tersebut dan ia terdiam cukup lama. "… Baiklah," kata Marco pada akhirnya. "Tapi kau janji kalau ini hanya di antara kita saja, eh, Armin?"

.

.

.

Armin dan Jean duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan set makan siang ada di depan mereka. Keduanya memilih menu yang sama karena memang hanya itu yang tersisa. _Siapa suruh dipanggil ke ruang guru, jadi dapat makanan sisa, 'kan_ , Armin berkata sembari melihat sup kacang polongnya dengan tidak nafsu. Dia masih ingin memprotes (dalam hati) mengenai makan siang yang memiliki menu naas, tetapi sikap Marco yang tegang tidak bisa luput dari pandangan Armin.

Armin makan dengan tenang, sedangkan Marco nampak enggan menyentuh makanannya. Gestur Marco menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu gatal ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Armin hanya menghela napas. "Kau tidak makan makananmu, Marco?"

Yang ia dapatkan bukan jawaban ataupun gelengan. Melainkan sesuatu yang di luar konteks. "Kau sudah tahu apa saja soal aku dan Jean?"

Momen yang ditunggu Armin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Marco, selain fakta bahwa ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua dan karena itu Eren jadi ikut terseret. Apakah itu berarti sesuatu, Marco?"

Kali ini Armin menghentikan makannya. Lalu mendengarkan Marco dengan seksama. Dia bukannya cemburu dengan Eren dan ingin mendapatkan Eren kembali, kok. Dia hanya… tidak suka dengan kondisi saat ini. Di saat Eren masih punya Mikasa saat sendirian, bagi Armin hanya ada Eren. Mikasa ada di sisinya karena Eren—astaga, dia terlihat menyedihkan, bukan?

Marco menatap Armin dengan kedua matanya yang coklat. Bintik di wajahnya seolah menari saat Marco menggosok-gosok hidungnya, menandakan keraguan. Di mata Armin, Marco ini adalah sosok yang seperti matahari. Dia penuh senyum, dia menyenangkan, dia disukai semua orang. Tidak seperti Armin yang muram. Armin menunggu dalam lima menit yang terasa abadi sebelum Jean pada akhirnya berkata. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya."

"Katakan saja," jawab Armin setengah memaksa, "Kau bisa mempercayakan omonganmu padaku, seandainya ini rahasia."

"'Rahasia'?!" Mendadak Marco yang semula nampak seperti bocah kalem mendadak meninggikan suara, "Ini bukan sekadar 'rahasia' lagi, Armin! Kalau seisi sekolah tahu, aku bisa kacau! Jean—aku—sungguh, Armin—seandainya saja kau tahu."

 _Tapi aku tidak tahu_.

Helaan napas sekali lagi keluar dari mulut Marco. Satu yang panjang dan penuh rasa frustrasi.

"Aku dan Jean pacaran, Armin."

…. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu— _APA?_

"Tapi beberapa bulan belakangan ini Jean menghindariku. Aku berusaha meminta maaf, tahu. Namun kau tahu sendiri, Jean selalu bersama Yeager dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan maaf di depan Yeager. Aku… takut kalau masalah ini ketahuan."

 _WHAT?_

Tunggu, tunggu. Ini sebuah fakta yang sangat di luar dugaan Armin. Armin pusing, Armin butuh soal kalkulus untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Armin butuh… menyelesaikan makan siangnya, kembali ke kelas, dan bersikap seolah dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dan dia butuh Eren untuk kembali ke akal sehatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan penuh detail dari Marco, semuanya nampak jelas di mata Armin. Jadi—intinya—Eren dijadikan semacam tumbal dari persengketaan cinta monyet antara Jean dan Marco, begitu? Wow, kalau begitu jadi selama ini Eren dengan _global warming_ yang ia rasakan itu hanya isapan jempol belaka? Ada udang di balik bakwan? Ada sirup M*rjan di balik JeanEre?

Kalau awalnya Armin kesal sekaligus penasaran, semua hal itu seolah lenyap bak ditelan bumi setelah mengetahui apa yang ada di baliknya. Seperti saat pulang sekolah ini, misalnya, Eren bercerita padanya mengenai perilaku Jean yang begini dan begitu. Tak lupa juga sedikit _denial_ ditambah malu-malu kucing yag begitu kentara saat Armin menggodanya tentang Jean.

Melihat kelakuan Eren, Armin hanya bisa mengasihani sahabat karibnya tersebut karena ketidaktahuannya. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Anggap saja itu balasan karena Eren membatalkan janjinya di saat terakhir.

"—begitulah Armin. Jadi sore ini aku dan Jean mau ke toko CD, lihat-lihat koleksi terbaru! Kau mau ikut?"

Armin, dengan senyum jumawa di dalam hati, hanya menggeleng pelan dan memberikan senyum pengertian pada Eren. Satu yang nampaknya penuh kekecewaan, namun sesungguhnya dia hanya… menganggap semua ini lucu.

"Tidak, terima kasih,"katanya. "Kau pergi berdua saja dengan Jean."

.

.

.

Dengan ini, setidaknya rasa penasaran Armin sudah hilang.

Untuk sementara waktu.

 **-tamat-**

* * *

Catatan finisher: Maaf saya mau ketawa nista karena starternya adik tingkat saya sendiri. WKWKWKWK. Hai Dedeq, udah nungguin hasilnya ya? Kaget ya karena endingnya demikian? Kecewa ya karena endingnya jadi kek gitu? Maafkan aku Deq (…) Tapi TBH saya puas karena berhasil ngetroll starternya.

Enihow ini aslinya lima ribu kata—lebih. Tapi berhubung maksimal cuma 3500, akhirnya separo lebih saya buang. Makanya yang ada di sini mendadak jadi Marjan, padahal pas masih lima ribu kata, endingnya JeanEre kok :( *pembelaan* Kalau starternya mau, ntar cincaylah bisa dipublish sekuelnya, _kalau mau_.

Catatan 2.0 (masih dari finisher): Makasih bagi yang sudah bertahan membaca sampai sini. Maaf kalau endingnya jadi Evil!Armin dan Jean nampak nista. Me not gomen.


End file.
